World of Chaos
The World of Chaos is an enormous Heartless that serves as the final boss of Kingdom Hearts. This monster takes the shape of a flying battleship that is wholly made up of organic material, featuring a bestial head at its front, expansive wings on its aft, and various tendrils and growths along its bow that function as cannons. Towards the rear of the ship is the creature's core which is contained within a pink cage-like dome. Atop the dome is Ansem and his Guardian which have fused with the ship. Strategy During the battle, Ansem wields a large double-bladed Soul Eater halberd. In addition to its own attacks, the World of Chaos itself can summon or throw Bit Snipers. A shirtless, much larger Ansem has merged with this living Heartless ship, so cast Aeroga and lock onto him. Fly around and inflict damage to him from various angles. Fly away to avoid his Dark Laser technique, then lock onto him again once it is over. Taking him out will send Sora into another part of the ship. After Sora has defeated the Room Cores, Face, and Main Core, Ansem breaks the seal on himself. He can now use his powerful Great Darkness technique. Simply follow the same strategy as the last battle, cast Aeroga and lock-on. Room Cores Appearing during the final battle with the World of Chaos, are three Room Cores that are prisons consumed in darkness. At the beginning of the battle, Donald and Goofy are imprisoned in separate ones. Each of them is within a pitch black zone with the Heartless emblem on the floor, filled with Pureblood Heartless. Cores are only able to be attacked by destroying all the Heartless in each room. * Room Core: Use Graviga to take out vast amounts of Shadows at once. When Sora beats the last one, a sinewy strand appears in the center of the room. Hit it with a combo to be released from the black zone. * Room Core (II): When the Artillery are eliminated, a portal appears. Fly into it to rescue Goofy. This battle is similar to the first Room Core battle: simply defeat the Darkball Heartless (which drop MP orbs). Destroy the glowing Room Core itself to free both Sora and Goofy out of there. * Room Core (III): The defeated Face reveals another portal. Fly in to rescue Donald. This is an easier fight, since the whole party is back together. The only problem is, the room is full of airborne Invisibles. Beat them with physical attacks, then attack the red Room Core to exit. Artillery Artillery are bluish, organic cannons that are part of the World of Chaos. The larger versions are more powerful. When they are destroyed, attacking the World of Chaos becomes a more manageable task, but another set respawns after a set time. Face The Face is on the front of the World of Chaos. Sora and Goofy must defeat the Face before rescuing Donald during the Final Battle. Cast Aeroga on Sora and attack with combos, but keep MP to cast Curaga, etc. When the Face's HP is depleted a portal will appear. Main Core The Main Core is the "heart" of the World of Chaos, reached after Sora has been reunited with Donald and Goofy. There is not much strategy to this fight. Simply remove the artillery around the area, then attack the organic mass at the center until it is destroyed. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Heartless Category:Demons Category:Flying Creatures Category:Evil Creatures Category:Magical Creatures